1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet and, more particularly, to a water inlet/outlet assembly for a faucet with mixed cold and hot water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional water inlet/outlet assembly for a faucet comprises a first connecting line formed by a first injection molding process and a second connecting line formed by a second injection molding process. The second connecting line is combined with the first connecting line during the second injection molding process to construct the water inlet/outlet assembly. Thus, the water inlet/outlet assembly is made by two injection molding processes. However, the second connecting line is not combined with the first connecting line solidly and exactly, so that the second connecting line is easily rotatable relative to the first connecting line. In addition, the second connecting line is not combined with the first connecting line tightly, so that a clearance is defined between the second connecting line and the first connecting line, thereby easily producing a leakage due to a larger water pressure.